


Futile Prayers

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Angst, Prompt Fic, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great War has shaken Watson deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futile Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #6 (Futility) on Watson's Woes.

As an army surgeon, Doctor Watson has heard every form of desperate prayer from the injured and dying. Prayers for God. Prayers for Mother and Father. Prayers for wives and sweethearts. And of course, prayers for living another day.

But the ones that cut him to the very core are the prayers for death. The poor souls that beg Oblivion to claim them shrink in horror when they see Watson rush to them, and futilely attempt to escape the healer's touch. They see the Doctor as a devil, not an angel of mercy.

Watson does not blame them.

After all, an angel would take them away from all this horror, back into the arms of loved ones and the golden rays of the sun, even if it must be as corpses. But _this_ devil, Watson thinks about himself bitterly, hastily patches up their wounds to the best of his meager ability before giving the (albeit reluctant) approval to cast these terrified cherubim back into the trenches of Hell.

In the dark watches of his own soul, Watson prays for forgiveness.


End file.
